


Interview #4

by Lame_Writer



Series: Despair in captive [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anger, Anxiety Disorder, Despair, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair TeruTeru, Despair TeruTeru Hanamura - Freeform, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Grief, Hope vs. Despair, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rage, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Series, Severe Anger, breakdowns, containment, report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: Despair in captive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782118
Kudos: 15





	Interview #4

Report : after a while, he seems to have realized that Junko wasn’t as much of a saint as he would preach about and has shown increased anger, distress, and despair even as to mention her name, bring something that even resembles something she would or has had, or reference/imply anything about her [even if unintentional]. He will go into fits of rage, flinging himself, scratching, hitting, biting,kicking, throwing things, etc - causing himself and others harm in unfiltered rage and despair. 

——

The doctor has had to call for reinforcements more and more often than before, coming to more concerning levels to his sudden breakdowns. Trying to reason with him only makes him more distressed, which means we had to limit contact with the other patients around him since we fear he will be a danger to them and himself. 

Update, xxx/xxx/xxx - 2:39 am 

banging was heard on the other side of the large metal door keeping him contained, the banging was heavy as if throwing something against it - this went on for another hour before being stopped, it turned out TeruTeru was throwing his body against the door at full force to make the sound, wether it was out of impulse, self harm, escape or a secret motive we cannot confirm as of now. 

Update 2, xxx/xxx/xxx - 6:55 pm 

Interview was canceled today suddenly due to his refusal to cooperate, struggling and attacking staff members inside his room. After 20 minutes it was decided to leave him be in the room as he grew more aggressive with each attempt. It became quieter in the room once they had left, assuming he was calming down from his unexpected rage; it was attempted to bring him in for lunch hour only a few minutes before Interview, however he grew aggressive once again with his incoherent phrasing and sentencing when keeping the staff away from him.

this is a growing concern as his refusal to eat could mean a serious problem; but, we must take this at face value as his growing anger from trauma and not a possible hunger strike since it is only day one, however if this continues we will have to take further action to make sure he eats.

Update 3, xxx/xxx/xxx 8:39 pm

he has been randomly yelling into nothing, it’s not a pattern or at a certain time - however he is noticeably highly distressed when these screaming fits occur. On one occasion when this happened today he barracked the door preventing staff from entering the room until more force to get in. He was in a very concerning state of despair, rage and fear mixing from hostile to passive when either stepping back or towards him. This is from what we can gather a rather big change, still most likely processing that the one he had served and looked up to for so long was not as she was painted out to be. This is most likely a grieving process but that is an assumption that we will stick by until proven otherwise. 

he hasn’t harmed himself yet, but we are adding more eyes on him for just in case he does. He is showing more signs that we are trying to regulate as of now - we are hoping this is the process of curing despair; however, it is not best to get hopes up as it might be sinking him further in despair from said news.

any attempts to lure, convince or to make a deal with him to make him leave his room willingly has led to failure, staying in his room by any means necessary - which is a danger to himself and staff around him. And while he wishes to be no part of it we fear one wrong move from another patient or staff will lead into violence and the possible killing of the other patient/s and or staff member/s.

[Report concluded]


End file.
